Without You
by GotNoJins
Summary: Y/N pays a visit to Korea for her study leave to stay with her best friend Jin and the other members of his group BTS. A growing attraction develops between Y/N and Jungkook through a series of awkward encounters and Y/N soon realises that the closeness she thought she had with Jin was disappearing fast.
1. Chapter 1 (03-26 11:57:55)

Just as I finished zipping up my suitcase, my phone buzzed.

you'll see my handsome face tomorrow

Jin

I smiled before tapping away a reply.

who said you were handsome?

I did ;)

Jin

He hadn't changed one bit. I could say that being an idol had gotten to his head but honestly, his ego never needed any help.

I've known Jin all my life, he's like my brother. His and my parents were very close before my mum and dad split up. He may be five years older than me but sometimes I feel like the oldest, he can be so childish sometimes. But, this, he would never admit. The truth is I've missed him. Since his group's debut two years ago, I've only seen him once, since his family also moved back to Korea when he became a trainee.

By now I was on my flight to Korea. It was too late to turn back now. I looked down at how distant the world below me looked, all of the things that tied me down a few hours ago were now thousands of feet below me.

My music on shuffle changed to BTS Dope. Listening to their music made me feel like an ordinary fangirl, my stomach fluttered at the realisation that I would be meeting the other members soon. Somehow it felt wrong of me when my fangirl heart fluttered at Jungkook's line "ayo ladies and gentleman"- snap out of it Y/N! These are Jin's members, his friends who he has been living with! I must admit I have grown a bit fond of Kpop since my best friend joined a kpop group.

My smile widened when Jin was singing. It hardly seemed real when I watched Bangtan Bombs, performances and music videos. He's made it, big time, I thought.

I must have fallen asleep with my earphones in, I woke up just as everyone was exiting the plane.

Incheon International Airport. It was bustling with people. People hugging, people finding their luggage, people boarding flights. All the hustle and bustle made me forget what I was doing for a moment. Luggage, yes. I needed my bags, then I was meeting Jin outside in a car. A black car to be exact, with blacked out windows. It was best that way- if fangirls saw Jin, we would know what crowded truly meant. Not to mention what a gamble that would be on my life, we all know how crazily possessive fangirls can be over their bias.

Trying to reach the luggage belt, it was time to exercise my Korean.

"excuse me, sorry, excuse me" I breathed, scanning the conveyor belt for my luggage. Spotting my bag, I picked it up and hauled it over my shoulders. Easy enough, now I just needed my suitcase. It was hot pink with a purple acrylic tag on it, not exactly hard to spot. That's why I knew that the man standing a few feet away from me had just picked up my luggage.

"luggage thief" I muttered, eyeing the man. He was tall with broad shoulders and had a black winter coat on and a black baseball cap, the rim pointing right down shielding his eyes. His face was completely concealed as he was also wearing a white dust mask. Master criminal huh.

"excuse me" I shouted, dodging through the traffic towards the man, "did you know you have my suitcase."

My frown deepened when he spun round on his heel, dragged the wheels along the floor and proceeded to walk away cockily.

"erm did you hear me sir, please give me my suitcase. You speak Korean right, don't walk away from me!"

I felt my face burning up and my frown deepening even more. Before I could continue protesting furiously, the man turned his head towards me. I knew that kind caramel eye smile anywhere.

"It's a good job my ocean wide shoulders accommodate your idea of travelling light."

A smile replaced the tight knot in my brow. The suitcase thief was no other than Kim Seokjin.

The car ride to their apartment was unexpectedly quiet. The driver switched the radio on so that it played in the background.

Every so often I stole a glance at Jin, he was sat next to me looking out of the window. He looked tired but he looked good, his skin was very clear and shiny and he was taller than last time. I couldn't help the smile that creeped onto my face. My childhood friend who teased me and beat me at games was now Jin from BTS.

Jin must have sensed me looking at him as he turned to face me.

"Can't resist eh?"

I scoffed.

"How've you been?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes warmly.

"Okay I guess. How about you? You must be so busy, I can't believe it I-"

"Y/N" he asserted, stopping me abruptly mid sentence, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I said, watching my feet shuffle nervously.

I knew exactly what he meant.

The car stopped outside and Jin unfastened his seatbelt.

"Hm. Okay. Don't tell me but I can tell there's something"

Damn. Jin had always been good at detecting my mood. I didn't want to talk about it though, as far as he's concerned I'm just on study leave. I'm not going to burden him with my problems within the first hour of arriving...


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was beating rapidly as Jin unlocked the door to their dorms. I hung back for a second to take a look inside, so that I could adjust to the layout first. One of the members heard the door and stood up from the sofa, which was facing the other way from the door. He was tall with blond hair and mature features, it was Namjoon.

"Hello nice to meet you" He said in perfect English, giving me a welcoming smile and a small bow.

Taehyung had been watching from the other side of the sofa, he stood up to greet me.

"Hello Y/N, my name is V. Nice to meet you" he said this in broken English, too smiling and bowing but Taehyung offered his hand for me to shake.

"Hyung," Taehyung continued pointing to Jin, "he talks, you, a lot" I could tell he was trying his best to communicate with me in English.

I laughed a little before assuring him, "I can speak Korean, there's no need to speak in English"

At this Namjoon and Jin held their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Taehyung, now slightly embarrassed, adjusted his collar and gave his hyungs a slightly annoyed smile. He bowed again before stepping back.

"The others will be here shortly, but Y/N you won't meet Jungkook until later" Namjoon said, gesturing at Jin to pass him my suitcase, "I'll put your belongings in your room". Taehyung stepped forward to take my bag.

A couple of hours later we had just eaten and I helped Yoongi clear the plates.

"We'll get no sleep now you four are sharing a room" Yoongi groaned, referring to Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook.

Jimin and Hoseok grinned at each other across the table, Jimin giving Taehyung a playful shove to get him to look up from his phone.

As I was staying at the their dorm, Jungkook had to move into the other three's room and Namjoon moved in with Yoongi and Jin.

"Who are you texting?" Hoseok beamed, watching Taehyung's phone screen over his shoulder.

"Jungkook-ah. He's in the lift"

"And he needed to inform you of that?" Yoongi mocked whilst filling the washing up bowl with hot water.

Hoseok blurted out playfully"so you don't have a secret girlfriend as well?"

The silence that fell across the table indicated that that was something that he shouldn't have mentioned in front of me. I was stood at the end of the table and they all darted me a look. Hoseok sat there looking petrified.

"No one has a secret girlfriend" Jin laughed nervously, "Hoseok, try not to say things you don't mean eh" he laughed again, but the more he tried to cover it up the more obvious it was that one of them did have a girlfriend. I didn't see the big deal, it wasn't like I was a netizen or a fan. They didn't trust me?

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of a key turning in the front door. Jungkook walked in in a yellow school uniform.

"Jungkookie-ah" Jimin smiled, standing up to greet the maknae.

Jungkook gave him a sideways look, he picked up the atmosphere easily. I put down the tea towel I had in my hand and gave Jungkook a small smile when I noticed him watching me.

Jimin pushed a reluctant Jungkook towards me, "Jungkookie, meet Y/N, Jin Hyung has mentioned her before. Don't worry, she's fourteen days older than you so there's no need for her to call you Oppa".

Jungkook frowned at his embarrassing Hyung and shook his shoulders to free himself from Jimin's grip.

"Hi" he said, smiling and bowing slightly.

I bowed back to him politely.

He looked shorter in real life, apart from that he looked exactly the same except he didn't have makeup on. His full fringe and bare face made him look younger, which I was thankful for because I don't think my heart would have taken it if he had looked like officer Jeon.

I waited for everyone to go into their dorms before I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. It had been a long day and spending the day with seven boys had taken its toll on my energy level. Sleepily I unscrewed the toothpaste lid and pasted it onto my brush.

The hallway floorboards creaked and the bathroom door, which was already open, creaked open a slight bit more. The sudden noise startled me and a gasp escaped my mouth, causing my arm to jump, dropping my brush on the floor.

"Aish, I'm sorry" A croaky voice said from the side of me. I didn't know who it was since I was crouching down, I could only see their bare feet and shorts.

"It's okay" I laughed, picking it back up.

"Here I'll help"

This time I looked up and saw it was Jungkook. He ravelled toilet paper around his hand and ripped it off, crouched down and wiped the toothpaste from the floor.

"Thank you" I said, crouching back down to take over the cleaning.

"Don't worry about it" Jungkook replied standing back up.

I stood up at the same time and found myself standing virtually nose to nose with him. We both shared startled eye contact and I found my self unable to shuffle back or away since the sink was so close to my back. With the realisation I was pretty stuck my cheeks flushed red hot and I realised that we had not broken eye contact. We stayed stuck momentarily in each others awkward gaze until Jungkook smiled and looked down, he must have realised I looked down at his lips. He was slightly taller than me so my eye level naturally was at his lips. Oh god. What if he thought I wanted to kiss him? Should I tell him I wasn't thinking that? No. That'll make it worse. Don't mention it just slide away.

"I'll just-" Jungkook beamed, shuffling past me towards towards the bin to put the tissue into.

"Yeah-" I answered hesitatly, quietly laughing nervously to myself.

"I'll wait till you've brushed your teeth" he said with his head down, he was smiling too as he turned around towards the door.

"No no, I'll wait till you're done" I insisted whilst placing my tooth brush at the side of the sink.

He nodded awkwardly and waited for me to walk past him to shut the door. Sensing that I was still being watched I turned around. Jungkook was still visibly embarrassed, he gave me a lips-together smile and closed the door.

I retreated to my room gathering that he probably didn't want me hovering round outside the door whilst he did his business. Once the coast was clear and my door was shut, I let out a huge sigh. My whole body felt hot and flustered from my awkward experience with the golden maknae.

Still amused by today's events I turned my phone on to check the time. One o'clock in the morning in bts' bathroom I came up close and personal with Jungkook. It was then I noticed my lock screen: Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jin. I'd better change that, I thought, before they saw it and things turned weird.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of clattering pots and pans from the the kitchen. I didn't know what time it was but it felt like I'd been a sleep for a while, my head didn't feel too good. A mixture of oversleeping, weird dreams and jet lag.

I knew all the others were already awake by the chatting and noise from the living room. I'm sure they got up at silly o'clock in the morning. Checking my phone, I gasped at the time widget that read 02:10. They're going to think I'm so lazy I thought, pulling my covers back and giving my hair a quick brush. Why didn't they wake me? They probably thought i needed the sleep but i felt awful.

I threw my dressing gown on and proceeded to open my door. Ah wait! I let go of the handle quickly. I forgot I had shorts on and I didn't have a bra on. The last thing I wanted to do was flash myself to them. I fixed my wardrobe malfunctions and picked up my toothbrush. I laughed as I remembered last night's toothbrush incident, I hope it didn't make things awkward between me and Jungkook. There's nothing worse than starting off on an awkward foot when you'll be living with someone.

After brushing my teeth I entered the living room quietly. The sofa was an L shape and Taehyung was sat in the corner of the L, Jimin was sprawled across the chair with his head on Taehyung. They were noisily playing on their Nintendo DS', I assumed they were playing Mario Kart as they both sportingly swayed side to side to the theme song, Taehyung threatened out loud to red shell Jimin, who audibly was playing as Princess Peach.

"ah quiet down" Yoongi grumbled from over the top of his laptop.

"Get back in your turtle shell hyung" Jimin fired in between his competitive shouts.

Jin was rummaging through a sea of plastic shopping backs on the kitchen island, pulling out herbs and packets of meat. There were about five silver cooking pans on the stove and he was tracing lines of a cooking book with a chop stick with each different item he pulled out of a bag and placed on the counter.

"Y/N is awake and you idiots haven't even noticed" Yoongi said without even looking up from his laptop. Yoongi had barely said two words to me since yesterday, but I guess that's just his character.

"I wasn't asleep-" I lied. I didn't want them to know I was the laziest person ever.

Jungkook, who I hadn't noticed at first, was lying across the sofa, he removed his baseball cap from off of his face and sat up sensibly.

"Oh Y/N, you can come and help me with the cooking if you like" Jin shouted over the noise of the younger members.

"Okay" I said making my way over to the island full of ingredients.

"Really?" Jin grinned, amused by my sudden enthusiasm for cooking. "What have you done with the Y/N who refused to help in any way with the food preparation?"

"Well since I'll be staying under your roof, the least I can do is help out a bit"

"Alright. You can help by making yourself breakfast" he answered, finally emptying all of the plastic bags and gathering them all up into a pile.

I sat down with two pieces of toast in the middle of Taehyung and Jungkook. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have sat there but I didn't have much choice since the sofa was full- apart from the space in between the maknae line.

"Did you sleep well?" Jungkook inquired, prompting conversion.

At this point I had a mouth full of toast. I didn't want to be rude and ignore him but I also didn't want to talk to him with my mouth full. That wouldn't have been attractive. I nodded at him politely, slightly embarrassed when I noticed him watching as I attempted to digest the bread.

I noticed he watched me a lot. His alert brown eyes always gave me an intense gaze. Since I had just woke up, had no makeup on, had a tea stained dressing gown on and had a mouth full of toast I was pretty sure he wasn't watching me because I looked attractive. Him on the other hand- he had a lose white shirt on, skinny jeans and timberlands. His skin glowed and his hair swept across his eyebrows, the individual strands falling in perfect places. His lips were a perfect shade of pink and pursed together in a perfect, kissable heart. His eyes-

"Are you okay? You look a bit scared"

Jungkook's voice woke me up from my fantasy.

"Huh?!" I voiced. Was I- was I really staring at him? Did I creep him out? Oh no. This isn't good. Don't catch feelings Y/N. No, Don't be ridiculous. I'm not catching feelings. The only feelings I'm catching are from teenage hormones. I'm a seventeen year old girl, he's a seventeen year old boy. Simple.

I snapped out of my internal monologue when Jungkook now began frowning at me smiling.

"I'm okay" I laughed. Urgh. Why did I laugh? Laughing made it look weird now. This was weird. We'd barely spoken to each other. Someone needed to break the ice between us.

"Y/N, you must be petrified after last night" Jimin piped up from his DS. Taehyung celebrated excitedly as the Mario Kart winning theme tune played.

"Coming up close and personal with Jungkook's face in a bathroom must have had detrimental impact on your health"

Jin looked up from his cooking book and gawked at us.

"W-what" I wavered, looking over at Jungkook. Jimin made it sound saucier than it actually was.

Yoongi joined in on the conversation, "leave the poor girl alone"

"Yeah Jimin" Jungkook smiled. His attention shifted from Jimin onto me. Oh no. Don't blush. Don't blush. damn it.

Jungkook had not looked at me like that before. The look he had given me prior gave me the impression that he was still shy towards me since we hadn't really spoken. But this look just broke the ice, upped our relationship status bar by ten and sent my heart beating through my chest. This look, was the deadly smirk.


End file.
